The End of Maximum Ride
by amycahill555 Unbroken
Summary: Fang finds out he has a sister who has some weird abilities, and if all three flocks don't come together the world may end. So after coming together all Flocks fight and Iggy and gazzy blow stuff up! So that's the summary Comment! FAX DAYA EGGA And SKAM
1. Chapter 1

FANG POV.

"Hey, you okay?" Maya asked, I didn't want to tell her she just wasn't MY Max.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She frowned at me. But shook her head and put it on the windowsill. I gave Ratchet and Star the signal and they took off Star running and Ratchet driving a corvet.

"Holden. Kate. You guys go." I watched them get in a car identical to Ratchet's, except Ratchet's was blue and theirs was brown.

" Ready Fang?" Maya looked at me.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said and with that we jumped out a window unfurling our wings and flew off into the night sky.

SKYLAR POV.

_Where was he? He should be here by now! _

"Skylar," came Angel's voice. "Stop worrying. Fang's coming." Angel's seven. And was kidnapped by Itex, a few weeks ago. Lucky for her, I was grafted with DNA like hers and the Flocks.

Here I'll give some introductions my name is Skylar, or as they called me at Itex Alpha.

I'm 15. I have blue-brown-green eyes and brown-black hair. My abilities well I can fly I have beautiful golden wings I can read minds, breathe underwater, increased intelligence, invisibility, and can fly really fast. My usual ensemble is a black tank and black skinny jeans and combat boots.

Then there's Omega. I saved him from extermination, he's 15 too with blond hair and blue eyes. Now I know Omega tried to kill Maximum Ride earlier but he didn't mean too,he didn't know any better. He can fly too. And anything athletic is his specialty.

Sam he's an eraser I saved him from extinction. He's 14. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He also has wings.

Next is Ella Martinez, Maximum Ride's little sister. She's 13, and has wings gray ones. She is Hispanic and has black hair. She can fly and can talk to animals.

Then there is Isaac, he's 10. He has red hair, freckles and green eyes. He has tan wings. And is completely adorable! He has lazer eyes.! And is a walking encyclopedia!

Next comes Cameron, she's 7. Angel's age. She has long blond hair and gold eyes. She also has black wings. She can feel emotions, and can freeze time and space.

Then there's Angel she's apart of max's flock.

"Sky Sky their here." I looked up to see a boy with black hair and dark eyes land with a girl next to him Max 2.

"Skylar...?" Max 2 said in disbelief. I smiled.

"Hey." I said. She ran and hugged me.

Two cars drove up and max let go.

"I've missed you!" I looked at Fang who was staring at Angel.

"Hi Fang!" Angel said and ran into his arms crying. I smiled at the two of them.

"Oh My God! You got Skylar, to smile!" Omega said, I shot him a look that said, "Shut up before I whip your butt!" He laughed at my look.

He went and stood next to Sam, who was laughing.

"Wait till Fang find's out the other thing." Sam said, WAY TOO LOUD!

"What is he tallking about?" Fang looked at me.

I chuckled nervously, "We need to talk about stuff...brother..." Fang looked at me in silence.


	2. Kicking Ratchet

FANG'S POV.

I laughed nervously. "You're kidding right? I don't have a sister! Where in the world did you make that up?" She must be crazy saying I had a sister!

"Fang, it's true." She looked at me hard and angry, that I didn't believe one bit. I turned on the cold hard . She couldn't fool me.

"Don't believe me look at the resemblance." As I looked at her I did see some resemblance, she had the same cheek bones, eye structure, and attitude.

"Oh my god." I said, staring at her. Skylar's face softened a little bit. I looked over at my fast approaching gang.

"Whoa, when did we decide to bring chicks here." Ratchet said, flirtatiously.

I saw her get in his face leaning over him like she was going to kiss him. Her hair fell around her face "I'm not a _chick. _I'm a _human being."_She looked at him with anger in her eyes. And then she kicked him where it hurts. She walked away with so much dignity and anger it looked a lot like me.

Star smiled and Kate burst out laughing.

Ratchet fell over gasping in pain. Sam mutter, "that's what happens when you mess with Skylar Alpha." Omega nodded in agreement, "Ratchet we've been there lots of times...we feel your pain." Both whispered I rolled my eyes at them and hugged Fang.

"Hey you know technically we're the same age. I'm 15 and your 15 I'm only 10 months younger than you, but yesterday I turned 15!" I felt this weird sensation on my shoulder

I looked behind me to see "Ah!" I screamed, "Sam!" I shouted Sam was basicly leaning

over me.

SKYLAR POV.

"Skylar am I ruining this moment." I groaned. Sam was always soooooo annoying.

"Dude. If you don't get off my shoulder at this instant. I will hurt you like I did Ratchet, except I'll punch you in the face!" He backed away smirking, shining blond hair falling into his eyes. I could never EVER get mad at him when he did that and he knew it.

"Skylar, can we go get some food I'm starving." Isaac came up to me, looking like a 6 year old.

"They're hungry aren't they." I looked up Maximum Ride landed right before me.

"ANGEL!" She screamed and ran to the 7 year old. She ran up and hugged the seven year old.

Two boys my age landed, along with a girl and a little boy. Along with a dog.

"MAX! TOTAL!" Angel screamed and ran up to the dog and Max.

"Why is Ratchet on the floor groaning.?" The tall boy, with blond hair said.

"IGGY!" Ella screamed and ran to hug him.

"ELLA!" Fang, Sam, Omega stood there looking umm how do I put this? Bored. Or awkward moment.

Max looked at Fang and hate flashed through her eyes and then she screamed. "WHAT THE HECK IS OMEGA AND SAM DOING HERE!AND ANSWER DYLAN"S QUESTION!"

"Fine." Omega said, looking haunted. I saw Cammie wake up from sleeping and stood next to Isaac.

"Who wants to fill Max;s flock in?" No one raised there hands, The boys looked greatly interested in their hair and Cammie just said "Good Night. SkySky!"

"I'll do it." Angel said

So here we are almost two hours later everyone up to date. It was getting really dark out.

"Hey we better get to bed. Who wants first shift?" Fang asked. Looking at us expectantly.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Me too." Sam said, giving me a "We need to talk look."

"Fine, we'll both do it." I said. I saw Omega about to object but, I gave him a look.

"Why will both of you stay up?" Iggy said.

"A. I can't sleep, and B. he said he has to talk to me." I said pointing to Sam.

Once he made sure everyone was asleep he looked at me.

"Skylar I..."


	3. Groups

**Okay hey people! Please review! :D I would really appreciate it! **

**~AC**

"Sam? You okay?" Sam looked sick. He nodded, and looked away.

"I'm just worried." He said, and looked at me.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I took a peek at all three Flocks asleep. Fang's Flock looked so clean compared to my flock and I.

"Nothing." He said, I got up and walked to my backpack. It was getting cold outside and put a sweatshirt on Cammie and then got one for Angel, The Gasman, and Nudge.

Cammie, Angel and Nudge were huddled together. Iggy and The Gasman were sleeping side by side. I gave them a blanket.

Isaac and Omega were soundlessly next to Ratchet and Holden. So I gave Isaac a sweatshirt and gave the rest of them blankets.

Max, and my brother were huddled together, Max was in a tank-top so I gave her a sweatshirt and gave them a blanket.

Ella was sleeping with Maya and Dylan. I gave all three of them a blanket leaving only one blanket and a sweatshirt.

The one called Iggy woke up. "Huh? What's going on?" I laughed and knelt down next to him.

"You were freezing your butt off so I gave you a blanket now go to bed." I said, and he nodded off.

I put on the last sweatshirt and walked back to Sam.

"You want the blanket?" He nodded solemnly. " You should get some sleep."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I said and kissed him on the forehead. "Night Sam" I watched him go to sleep.

**MAX POV. **

_Why am I wearing a sweatshirt? Why am I sleeping next to Fang? Where am I? _

_Max._ I heard the voice say, _Max. Get up. Something's wrong._

I immediately stood up. I did realize what was missing. _Skylar._

"Skylar!" I called, waking up half the flock including Fang.

"Where is she!" He asked, worry filled his voice. I looked at him

"I DON"T KNOW!" Now everyone was up. I saw a flash of gold, out of the corner of my eye.

"Max? Fang? Something wrong?" I looked at her angry.

"Where were you!" I asked. She looked sheepishly at me.

"Up in that tree." Then she went all business. She walked over to Iggy. "Hold still." She said, and examined his eyes.

"Dude, they ruined your cornea! Here I know how to fix this." She took some eye drops out of here bag. "Keep your eyes open." Iggy did as she said. "Oh. Looks like they were crusted inside, wow." She put two drops in each eye and Iggy blinked. " I CAN SEE AGAIN!" He screamed jumping for joy! "I'm not blind anymore! THANK YOU!" He shouted.

"Calm down. I have a plan. If it's okay with Max and Fang. I'll tell you guys?"

"Fine with me" I said, "Go on." She smiled and looked at Fang. He gave her a nod of approval.

"Okay so we have to hit like six Itex buildings so here's my plan. We split into groups. I wrote them down **Group1**:_ Angel, Maya,and Dylan._ **Group2**: _Maximum, Fang, and Cameron_. **Group3: **_Omega, Nudge and Holden. _**Group4:**_ Ratchet, Ella, and Star. __**Group5:**__Iggy, Sam, and I. __**Group6: **__The Gasman, Kate, and Isaac. _

"Okay so we split up and then we all meet up. Everyone cool." Omega looked at me like he was upset.

"Hey Skylar, Can I talk to you? Over there?" I followed him to a random tree.

"Why aren't we in the same group!" He yelled at me.

**SOOOOO GUYS! PEOPLE! Hi I need some ideas should a character die? Who should pair up? Am I awesome! Give me some ideas people! ~AC555**


	4. Confuzzled!

**Thank you to all who reviewed! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me stuff that I'm doing wrong? Who do you think Skylar should go with? I'm struggling between 3 characters! :D**

**~Thanks! AC**

"_Well._ _It could be the fact that were too _much alike Omega. And plus they need you! I can't just let Holden and Nudge with someone I don't trust! Or know! Why do you think I put each one of our Flock in each group!" He looked angry, then he looked embarrassed. I laughed.

"Never thought of it that way did you?" He shook his head, "don't worry you'll do awesome!"

We walked back to camp. Fang gave me a look that said, "everything cool?" I nodded and mouthed the word, "jealous." To Fang and we laughed at our own joke silently.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked me. He looked worried, I tipped my head to see if I could catch a glimpse of his eyes. These days I was getting shorter and Omega, and Sam were growing taller. When I first met them, both had to look up at me. Now I had to look up at them, I remember the first time I met Sam.

_I was watching him talk to the scientists. "Good job Samuel. Is Subject 1 falling for you?" Jeb or Mr. Batchelder asked him. I saw Sam put his head down and whisper, "yes she is." I waited till the end of the conversation and I was walking away when he grabbed my shirt, and said._

"_I saw you watching me." I guess my face looked in shock and scared because he quickly let go of my shirt after getting a good glance at me. _

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know why you were watching me?" _

"_I'm bored there's NOTHING to do here, except spy on people."_

_That's when Omega came in. _

_ "What's going on?" He asked seeing Sam had lifted me by the shirt. Omega looked between us and asked, "what is going on?" He asked again._

_ "She was spying." Sam said. " She says it's basically the only good thing to do." _

"_It is!" Omega and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. _

"_Alpha. Subject 39" I looked around my should it was Mr. Batchelder. I walked toward him._

_ "We need to talk." That's when my WHOLE past was revealed. After that I walked out and saw that Sam and Omega were waiting for me. _

"_Is your name Alpha?" Omega asked. I looked at him, in shock, how did he!_

"_Yes? Why?" I asked, he gave me a look I still can't explain after 4 years!_

"_I'm Omega." He said. Both Sam and I stared at him in shock._

"_Okay just call me Skylar, because that's my real name." Both nodded,_

"_Call me Sam. It's nice to meet you Skylar Alpha Subject 39." That caused all of us to laugh. After that Omega, Sam and I are inseparable! _

"HELLO! SKYLAR!" I stumbled, but quickly recovered it was that kid Iggy whom I restored his eyesight.

"YEAH IGGY!" I screamed getting in his face. He laughed.

"Come on let's go!" He leaned in and screamed in my face,

"Stop that!" I did the same.

"Not until you stop!" He said. I growled at him and walked away. "HA! I WIN!" I walked back over and said, "this isn't over." I said in my most scary voice.

I took off and flew up.

"Fiesty." I heard Iggy mutter. I smiled and wished I had some coffee.

"I HEAD THAT!" I screamed and watched as him and Sam flew up too.

"Sure you did." That earned Iggy a punch in the shoulder.

"Come on you two. Stop." Sam said. And I saw a glint of anger in his eyes.

** _DYLAN POV (as much as I hate him I must include his own __pov.__ :("_**

"Angel, keep up!" I shouted to the young seven year old.

"OKAY DYLAN!" Angel screamed and Maya nudged me. And gave me a warning look.

God, did Maya look so much like Max. In so many ways. God, I'll miss Max. I looked away for a minute. I'll I could think about was Maximum Ride.

**WARNING I HATE DYLAN! No offense to all you Dylan lovers out there! :D**

**AC555 Tell me some good books! And I'll read em!**


	5. Authors NOTE pLEASE READ!

Hey, so I've decided not to continue this my stories 1. No one comments 2. They're terrible.

But if you guys really want me to continue just comment of pm me! I just wanted to let you guys know.

-amycahill555


	6. Kiss

**I'm back! :D Hope you guys lovethis :D**

**ac555**

SKYLAR POV.

We stopped hours ago, to take a break we were near a river. Iggy had fallen asleep, hours ago.

So with that, it left me and Sam. I looked over he was watching me.

"Why are you watching me?" I whispered, and walked over, to sit next to him on the grass.

He blushed and looked away.

"Sam, we've been friends for years. Tell me." Instead of words, he walked over, lifted my chin and kissed me. You heard me correct, _he kissed me! _

It was perfect, but something didn't feel right. I broke away, he looked shocked.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." I walked over to Iggy, and laid down and fell asleep.

**Sorry that this is like a paragraph, it's midnight and I need to get to sleep. Tahnks for reading review please!**


End file.
